Ich und Du
by KunoichiKitty
Summary: Deryn and Newkirk are chosen for a top-secret mission. When something goes wrong and Lilit gets Deryn alone, what will happen? Read and find out. You know you want to... Come on, guys- this is DerynXLilit we're talking about!
1. Chapter 1

After a hard day's work, Midshipman Deryn Sharp stumbled into her cabin, the thought of sleep filling her tired mind.

Deryn was used to adventures in her everyday life, but today's adventures had been far more, er, adventurous than usual. Lilit had barking kissed her! And what was worse, Deryn had actually enjoyed the kiss. She found herself thinking of Lilit and her sparkling dark eyes constantly.

Deryn changed into her sleepwear, and fell into bed. For the past few weeks, Deryn's dreams had been all about Lilit, which Deryn found unsettling and did her best to ignore, and had actually succeeded somewhat. But tonight it was near impossible to keep Lilit out of her head.

_Lilit. What a bloody nice name. What a bloody fine lass. _

"Clart!"

_Why can't I stop thinking about stupid Lilit and her barking skills-no! There is _obviously _something wrong with her. Who in their right mind would ever kiss me? Especially since I'm a girl and she's a girl…Got nice lips, she does. All soft and warm and-clart! For the last time, go to sleep, Deryn!_

She was just about to fall asleep when someone knocked on her door. Mumbling some rather colorful curses, Deryn got out of bed and opened the door, scowling. She was surprised to see that it was Alek. She was even more surprised to see the state he was in. He looked nervous and couldn't stop fiddling with a piece of paper in his hand. Deryn looked at him for a moment, then stepped aside so he could enter her room. Blisters, he looked nervous.

He sat down on her chair, and opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of how to start. Deryn thought he looked like a fish.

Then finally, he took a deep breath and started talking.

"Dylan, you haven't been entirely truthful with me."

Deryn tried to interrupt-how in blazes could he know her secret?

"While I was out in Istanbul, that American gave me these notes, said I should read them. I must say, the information came as quite a shock." Alek didn't look nervous anymore. He looked betrayed and frustrated. He started talking again, but Deryn interrupted.

"Hold on a squick, your princeliness. I _tried_ to tell you, I really did, but you wouldn't barking listen! You just started going off about your problems, and how much you missed yer mum and da, so what could I do except play the part of best friend, and comfort you? Your attic was scrambled enough already, I didn't want to upset you more."

Something in Alek's eyes hardened, and he looked positively angry. "So it was all a game to you, was it? Play the part of best friend. You never were my friend, were you, Dylan? How could I have trusted you?" Now Prince Alek looked like a sad little boy. Deryn sighed.

"It's complicated, Alek. I-I thought I loved you." He looked at her, brows furrowed. "But now, well, now I'm not so sure. And it's dead frightening, Alek, what I think I'm becoming." She looked at him, eyes wide and pleading. "Please forgive me. I hope we can still be friends. I'm still quite the same, you know, but just different in your head."

Alek wasn't very convinced. "I'll have to think about it, Dylan. But I'm glad we finally talked about this." He gave her a curt nod, and was out the door before Deryn could say, "bumrag!"

She sat down on her bed, sighing. Deryn had been so sure that she loved Alek. But now it was Lilit who haunted her dreams, whispered things in her ear that Deryn could never remember when she woke. Everything about that lass was so darn appealing. The way her long braids swung when she walked, that catlike grace in all her movements, that voice that was harsh and soft, the voice of a killer and of a lover.

_A lover? What the hell, Deryn? Where did that come from? I need to get a grip, soldier up. Stopping the creepy mooning is what I need to focus on._

_Creeeaak!_

Lilit hissed softly. "Damn floorboards." She used to walk through the building without a single sound. But now, she was lucky if she took two steps without making a loud noise. Lilit was distracted, that much was clear. She just couldn't get a certain midshipman out of her mind.

Yesterday was totally thrilling, even by Lilit's standards. The only bad part was that her father had died. She felt like she should be sadder, on the floor in a puddle of tears. Instead, she just felt a dull ache. But certainly the death of one's father should illicit tears, should it not? Not for Lilit. She had already lost one parent, this was just the second time around.

And then there was the matter of Dylan, or whatever her name was. Dylan, her smile shining brighter than a Turkish sun. Dylan, with the eyes that fascinated Lilit, drew her in. She couldn't quite tell if Dylan's eyes were purple, blue, or grey… Only one way to find out; get closer, lean in-Lilit shook her head and took deep breaths, trying to empty her mind the way Nene had taught her. Lilit had never felt this awful attraction to anyone before. It used to be that the only thoughts on her mind were of killing, fighting, and being as stealthy as possible. She was so sure of what she wanted in life. But now, well, now she wasn't so sure. And she hated to admit it, but it frightened her, just a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi, Sharp, wake up!"

Deryn covered her ears with a pillow and mumbled some choice words that made Newkirk's ears turn distinctly pink. Clearing his throat, Newkirk tried waking the grumpy middy yet again.

"Dylan, we've been chosen for a secret mission by the captain hisself." That definitely got Deryn's attention and she sat up quickly, holding her thin woolen blanket over her chest.

"Do tell, Mr. Newkirk," she demanded, eyes glowing with excitement. This turn of events was proving to be a welcome distraction from _her._

"Sorry, Sharp, I don't know anything about the mission. Only that we're supposed to report to the bridge at seven. And that is in- blimey! Ten minutes! Shake a leg, Sharp, I'll see you there." Newkirk nodded at her and left her room.

Deryn sighed. She wondered what this mission's purpose could be. _Well, I'll find out soon enough. _She glanced at her watch.

"Barking spiders, how am I supposed to be ready in seven blasted minutes?"

Deryn dressed in her manly uniform, combed her hair in a manly style, washed her manly- well actually quite girlish- face, put on her manly boots, and ran down the hallways in a manly hurried way. But as she was running, who should she collide with and fall on top of but his princeliness, who was looking exceptionally sexy this fine morning.

Earlier, in a plush stateroom down the hall, Prince Alek was just waking up. As he stretched his arms above his head, he noticed the newspaper clipping on his bedside table. The same article that had caused so much grief between him and Deryn. But as he stared at the newspaper, the little gears in Alek's mind commenced whirring and the sparkplugs started sparkling and Alek made a decision. _I should talk to her again about this, in a more civil manner. _

Getting out of bed, Alek walked over to his trunk of clothes, and looked for a clean shirt. His dad always told him that chicks dig clean and well-kempt boys.

After he was dressed, Alek combed his hair and actually checked his reflection in the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, Alek opened his door and walked out into the hall. He started running, suddenly feeling a sense of urgency that he talk with Deryn and make everything between them better. He rounded the corner at top speed and- God's wounds, was that Deryn? She had fallen on top of him. He could feel her heart racing. But that means- Alek looked down. God's wounds again! So _that's _how she manages to look so, erm, boyish. Alek felt his cheeks flame so red it almost hurt.

They stayed there for a few awkward moments, and then Alek cleared his throat. Deryn looked at him, and suddenly stood. She buttoned her buttons with quick fingers, then offered her hand to Alek, who was still lying on the metal floor, looking like a beached whale. But Deryn had to admit, he was quite an attractive whale. Putting her hands on her hips, Deryn glared down at Alek. It was clear that Alek wouldn't break the silence, so she decided to do it for him.

"Barking spiders, Alek, why were you running in the halls? You know that's not allowed."

Alek blinked a few times, trying to clear his head and think of a reply. "If I'm not mistaken, Mr. Sharp, you were running as well."

They stared at each other, not sure of what to say. Then, Deryn glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. "I just wasted time here with you. The captain is expecting me, and you just made me late, you scrambled prince!"

And with those sweet parting words, Deryn turned and ran down the halls, towards the bridge. Alek rolled his eyes.

Pausing outside of the door, Deryn straightened her uniform. She wanted to look presentable for the captain. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"Enter."

Deryn opened the door, and was surprised at what she saw. Captain Hobbes and Newkirk were the only two people in the room. There were no other officers or aides or even message lizards. Not even the sneaky-beak boffin was there.

Deryn saluted. "Middy Sharp, at your service, sir. Sorry I'm late. I had to take care of someone running in the halls, they were being quite-"

The captain interrupted her. "Welcome, Mr. Sharp. Please take a seat. I assume you know why I've summoned you and Mr. Newkirk here."

Both middies nodded. Newkirk said, "We're to complete a secret mission, aye sir?"

The captain gave a small smile. "Exactly, boys. The mission will be to retrieve certain information from a secret organization in Istanbul. You will be working undercover, pretending to join their cause. You must earn the trust of one of their members, and persuade them to give you the information. Once you have it, you will contact the Leviathan, and we will come get you. Keep in mind that this is a highly dangerous and sensitive task. You are my most trusted middies, and I have faith that you will be able to complete this mission alive."

Newkirk raised a shaking hand. "Sir, request permission to ask a question?"

"Request granted."

"Thank you, sir. Are you sure that two of us need do this? Wouldn't it be easier if only one person went? I mean, for secrecy's sake. And Sharp here is a decorated officer: don't you think he could do this by hisself?"

Deryn shot a death-glare at Newkirk, and kicked him under the table. Captain Hobbes noticed, and chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure that Mr. Sharp is able to do this by himself, but working in pairs is always a smart thing to do. Especially when you're in enemy territory, at the enemy's base, with highly-skilled assassins all around you, at all times."

Newkirk swallowed and turned a sickening shade of green. "Assassins? Enemy base? What's the assignment again, Captain?"

Captain Hobbes looked slightly amused at Newkirk's reaction. "You're to infiltrate the headquarters of a top-secret organization in Istanbul. We're not quite sure what they do there, but we know that they've been killing people quite frequently. The murders are so professional and widespread that we think there must be a team of at least ten assassins working for this place."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Actually, it was only uncomfortable for the two middies. The captain was looking bored already, and checking his watch. "You are dismissed to your cabins. Pack nothing, except maybe a few coins. I will send a message lizard to you in one hour, so be ready. You begin your mission tonight."

Newkirk blanched even more, and looked despairingly at Deryn. She ignored him, and saluted the captain. "We will be ready, sir."

Newkirk gave a feeble salute, and both middies left.

Once they were down the hall and out of earshot of the captain, Deryn turned to Newkirk. "Isn't this exciting? We could become heroes! Come on, Newkirk- This will be fun!"

"I don't think so, Dylan. We could be barking killed. And I miss me mum. I didn't tell her I signed up. If I die, she'll never forgive me."

Deryn rolled her eyes. _Barking Monkey Luddites._

"You'll be fine, Newkirk. Remember, we're a team. I'll look out for you, and you'll look out for me." Deryn had meant for her words to be consoling, but instead, Newkirk made a little squeak and crumpled to the floor, unconscious. Scoffing, Deryn bent down to haul Newkirk back to his feet. But when she grabbed his wrist, and tried to pull him up, he was completely limp. She dropped his wrist and felt his neck. The pulse was weak. Deryn panicked, but was relieved when she remembered that Dr. Barlow's quarters were on this level. She bent down and started dragging Newkirk towards the boffin's quarters.

"Dr. Barlow? Are you in?"

Dr. Barlow opened the door, her loris perched on her shoulder. "What can I help you with, Mr. Sharp?"

"Newkirk needs your help. He's in a bad way."

"Put him down on my bed, will you?" Dr. Barlow turned to wash her hands in the little porcelain sink in the corner. "What's the matter with him?"

"It appears Mr. Newkirk swooned," Deryn said, finally relaxing enough to make a small joke. Dr Barlow had a bemused little smile on her lips as she finished washing her hands, drying them on a lacy white hand towel.

Dr Barlow went over to Newkirk, and felt his pulse. She lifted his eyelids and looked at his eyes. "You can leave now, Mr. Sharp. I think you'd be far too squeamish to stay longer." This rather ominous statement was accentuated as Dr. Barlow rolled up her sleeves, revealing forearms that were surprisingly muscular. Deryn didn't budge. Dr. Barlow whistled for a message lizard. It came scampering down the tube and leapt onto Dr. Barlow's hand. When Dr. Barlow finished saying the message, she turned to Deryn. "Still here, Mr. Sharp? If you're worried about Mr. Newkirk, don't be. He'll be fine." Deciding to trust the good doctor's judgment, Deryn saluted and left.

_A few hours later, in an Istanbul alleyway, Deryn is fleeing for her life. Needless to say, the mission is quite a success so far. _

Deryn ran down the alley, panting. The soldiers were close behind her. To her dismay, Deryn saw the alley was a dead end. Looking everywhere, she saw nowhere to escape. But then, she saw it: a little grate in the wall, near the ground. It was just the right size for Deryn to fit into. Opening the grate, she climbed in, closing it behind her. It was dark as the inside of the Leviathan without the glowworms. Sitting on the cool, damp concrete, Deryn waited. She heard the soldiers stomp closer and closer.

"Where did he go?"

"What the 'ell?" The confused and angry yelling continued, when suddenly, arms wrapped around Deryn from behind, pinning her arms to her sides. Before she could cry out, a foul-smelling cloth was pressed over her face, smothering her. Deryn recognized the smell as chloroform, a chemical that would make her unconscious if she inhaled it. She held her breath and tried to pull away, but the arms around her were strong. After a few more seconds of futile struggling, Deryn relaxed, unconscious in her captor's arms.


End file.
